Ori and Sweaters
by Wraven
Summary: Where Fili and Kili discover why the young scribe loves his sweaters and Ori tells stories.
1. A list and missing ponies

Ever wonder why Ori loves sweaters? Or how and when he started wearing them? Well no one really knew until the journey to reclaim Erabor. Fili and Kili hatched a plan to steal Ori's journal just to see what was in it. Fili distracted the young scribe while Kili snatched the journal from out of Ori's bag. While on pony watch (yes, the same one with the troll incident) Fili and Kili where flipping through the journal when a small piece of paper, labeled 'Why To Love Sweaters', fell out. Kili picked up the paper and read it before breaking out into a laughing fit. Fili grabbed the paper and began to read it.

'Why To Love Sweaters'

1\. They pack better than other cloths.

Trying to get every thing in a travel bag doesn't quiet work and you can't easily layer clothes because they don't stretch. Sweaters on the other hand can be used as extra baggage if needed and you can layer them up.

2\. They keep you warmer than clothes or leather coats. (Self explanatory)

3\. They can be used to hide from predators by tricking them into thinking that you're just a small animal. (Unless rule four happens)

4\. If you are hiding from an animal predator and you just so happen to hide where said predator's baby is, grab the baby and rub it on your sweater. (Sweaters hold scents better that other clothing.) The predator after hearing it's baby's cries will come charging at you, but will smell its baby's scent on you and won't kill you. Then you make your escape.

5\. Always wear the ugliest sweater that you own at night when you are traveling. (In defense of being killed by orcs)

When you go to bed put on the ugliest sweater you possess. (Make sure that is has a lot of red and a few torn spots.) Next gather some of the food that is starting to go bad and place it just above and a little bit under your pillow. After you lie down pull your head into the sweater. squash a rotten tomato around the food. next get yourself sprayed by a skunk. Mice or rats will most likely and hopefully come and eat the food. If orcs pass by all they will see is a corps with no head and rats eating what appears to be flesh. Then when you wake up in the morning go on your merry way.

6\. Sweaters (for me at least) are a reminder of family and home.

Most of the sweaters I own were made by either my mum or Dori. I wear them because they remind me that I am loved.

After reading the list Fili looked at Kili who had just finished his laughing.

"You didn't read the last line, did you?" Fili asked.

"Nope. I just thought the rest of it was too funny," Kili replied as he got up from where they had been sitting.

"No wonder he likes sweaters..." Fili was interrupted by a gasp from his brother. "What?"

"Fee how many ponies do we have?"

"Sixteen. Why do you ask?" Kili just pointed at the ponies. Fili started to count them before realizing that two were missing.


	2. Packing And Warmth

**Hey everyone. I want to thank Bluecharm1 for reviewing. any way here is the second chapter. I would like to hear your thoughts on why you love sweaters.**

* * *

What happened next was a blur for poor Ori. First Fili and Kili came crashing through the brush saying that trolls had taken four ponies and Bilbo. Next they charged as said trolls in order to rescue their comrade and the ponies. Instead they were caught and put into sack while the trolls argued on how to cook them. Fortunately Bilbo was able to distract the trolls until Gandalf got there. Now Ori was going his stuff looking for his journal when he noticed two pairs of boots in front of him. Ori looked up to see Fili and Kili standing there the latter holding his journal.

"May we ask you a question?" Kili asked as Ori took back his journal.

"What would you like to know?"

"We were wondering about this," Fili said holding out the small list to Ori.

"Ah. Well, each of the rules has to do with a story. There are more than six reasons to love sweaters, but these where the six that I decided to write down."

"Could you tell us the stories?" Kili asked giving Ori his best puppy eyes.

"What stories?" asked Bofur and Bilbo together walking up to the three youngest.

"Stories abut Ori and his Sweaters," Fili said. Ori sighed. It looked like he wouldn't get a choice now.

"Ok I'll tell you," He said. As the rest of the dwarves and the wizard explored the troll cave Ori told one of the stories.

* * *

It was freezing out side of the cave where thirty-five year old Ori and his two brothers had taken refuge for the night. It had been snowing for two days in a row. As Ori got up he reached for his bag and the pile of sweaters that lay beside it. He recalled the conversation between him and Dori before they left home to travel to the Blue Mountains.

_"Ori you can't possibly fit all your clothes into that bag," Dori said._

_"I'm not putting them in a bag i'm going to wear them over one another."_

_"Are you out of your mind? You could die from heat stroke if you do that," Dori scolded his little brother._

_"No, He wouldn't die from head stroke before he would die from...," Nori began to say, but one sharp glance Dori had him closeing his mouth._

_"I'll be fine, Dori. You don't have to worry about me," Ori said with a smile. Dori and Nori just shook their heads and left Ori to finish his packing._

Ori was glad that he had followed his instincts. With the temperature being only twenty-five degrees during the day and dropping at night. Ori was glad for the extra layers that he wore. Nori would even barrow one or two of his sweaters sometimes.

* * *

Ori was going to continue telling the next story when the dwarves started coming out of the cave and Thorin insisted that they needed to start moving again.

"I'll tell you another one once we settle down somewhere to rest," Ori told Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Bilbo. The four just nodded as they followed Gandalf through the forest.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Trees And Wolves

**Hey everyone. I want to thank Bluecharm1 for reviewing. any way here is the second chapter. I would like to hear your thoughts on why you love sweaters.**

* * *

Ori was in Rivendell's library reading when Fili, Kili, Bofur, and Bilbo found him.

"Are you to busy to continue with your stories?" Bofur asked.

"Yeah. You told us the story behind the first two reasons. What about the third-sixth reasons?" Kili asked immediately receiving a smack on the back of his head from his brother.

"Well, reason three and four go together as well. A friend and I were out exploring in the forest near the village where Thorin had established a settlement.""

* * *

"Hurry up Ori we have to make it to the top before lunch," called a young dwarfling down to Ori.

"I'm trying Flrear. You know how bad I am at climbing trees," Ori called up.

Flrear had decided to teach Ori to climb a tree that morning when they set out.

'But he just had to pick the tallest tree in the entire forest,' Ori muttered to himself.

It wasn't long before both dwarflings had reached the top of the tree. They sat on the branches and had lunch before deciding that it was time to do some more exploring. Ori was on the second to the last branch when he slipped and fell the rest of the way down.

"Ori are you ok?" Flrear ask in a panicked voice.

"I think I hurt my ankle. It might be broken since I can't movie it," Ori said hissing as he moved it.

"Do you think you'll be fine on your own so I can go get help?"

"Yeah I should be." After getting his friend sitting up against a tree he ran off to go find the dwarf healer, Oin.

The sun was starting to set and Ori was beginning to worry. He knew it didn't take that long to get back to the village. A noise stirred him from his thoughts and a low growl had him standing up with the help of a stick and running. Looking over his shoulder he saw a wolf chasing after him. Ori knew he wouldn't be able to get into a tree with a broken ankle so he would just have to find a cave to hide in. Soon enough he spotted a small cave just big enough for him to sit comfortably in. crawling in he curled up and tried to make himself as small as possible. Ori was glad of the fact that he decided to where one of his light brown sweaters. Maybe the wolf would think that he was just a small rabbit. He saw the wolf draw nearer before turning away again. Ori let out a breath that he had been holding when a small squeaking noise had him turning around to see a small wolf pup. Ori, without thinking, picked up the small animal before he heard a low growl of warning. The wolf had come back to the cave apparently for it's pup. Ori carefully set the pup down as the wolf smelt the air for anything amiss. Ori quietly and carefully crawled back out of the cave before making a run for safety. He didn't stop running until he ran into something. Looking up he saw Nori, Dori, Oin, and Flrear looking at him.

"You would not believe what I just went through!" Ori said breathing heavily. The four dwarves just raised one of their eyebrows.

"What?" Ori asked.

* * *

"Wow,Ori. I can't believe that you did that," Fili said. "How come I don't remember that happening?"

"You weren't born yet Fili. It was another three years before Your mother had you," Ori explained.

"Could you tell us another one, Ori? Only if you wan't to that is," Bilbo asked politely.

"No he can't. we're moving out. Thorin's orders," Dwalin called from the door way.

"Until the next break then," Ori said and all five of them started laughing.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Pranks and Orcs

**Hey everyone. I would like to hear your thoughts on why you love sweaters.**

* * *

Ori was exhausted from the last two days. They had left Rivendell to only get captured by goblins. After escaping from Goblin Town, they had been chased by orcs to a cliff. There they found out that Azog was still alive and Thorin had challenged him. It seemed that they were all going to die that night when the great eagles rescued them. since then they had done nothing but run away from orcs and a bear, who turned out to be the owner of the house that they were now currently staying at.

"Well the last few day's could have gone better," Bilbo said handing Ori a cup of tea.

"Yes. I'm still a little shaken up about the whole ordeal," Ori said. "At least it's not scary as my first encounter with orcs."

"Is that reason five?" asked Fili as he sat down.

"Yes, Kili had just been born a few weeks prior. So you know how bad the weather was."

"Is this more of your sweater stories?" Bofur asked walking up to the small group with Kili following.

"Well I might as well tell the story now that you four are all here," Ori sighed.

* * *

Ori, Flrear, and Drvic had gone hunting one weekend. A snow storm had just come through not but three days ago making it easier to track any wildlife. Flrear went as the bowman, Drvic went as the tracker, and Ori went as the journalist just incase they ran into something interesting. It was the last night of their hunting trip when Drvic decided to play a trick on Flrear. Drvic went over to where Ori was writing down that day's events.

"Ori, I just got a good idea on a prank we could play on Flrear if your in," Drvic whispered.

"Sure what do you have in mind," Ori said. As Drvic told Ori the details, Ori's smile got bigger.

After they knew that Flrear was asleep, Ori and Drvic set their plan into motion. Ori went and changed into a old brown sweater that had read lines running across it. Drvic went and grabbed some scraps of meat from one of the kills they made, some fat, and two tomatoes. Both boy's went back to Ori's bed roll to set everything up. Ori grabbed the tomatoes and squashed them in his hands ant rubbed it all over his face and sweater before lying down in his now messed up bed. Drvic then cut the meat and fat into small pieces and spread it around Ori. Drvic then made scuff marks in the snow to make it look like a struggle before he climbed into the nearest tree.

When Flrear woke up that morning and saw Ori his heart stopped. He Scrambled to his friend to cheek if he was still alive only to have Ori grab him. Flrear jumped back several feet. He heard his friends laughing and saw Drvic climb down from the tree.

"You two are in so much trouble!" Flrear yelled at them. His friends just laughed harder. Flrear got up and brushed the snow off of himself when he spotted a set of tracks in the snow.

"What is it, Flrear?" Ori asked as he saw the confusion on his friend's face turn to one of shock and horror.

"These tracks weren't made by and animal or us. These tracks are either goblin or orc tracks," Flrear said. Drvic and Ori stopped laughing and realized that their prank could have been for real.

"Come on let's pack up every thing and head home," Flrear said walking over to his stuff.

The only two things Ori could think about were how fortunate they had been and the lecture he was bound to get when Dori found out.

* * *

Kili let out a yawn as Ori finished his story. Bofur and Bilbo had already fallen asleep and Fili was starting to drift off to sleep. Getting up Ori grabbed a large blanket to cover his friends before going to bed himself.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think.**


	5. Wine and Presents

**Hey everyone. I would like to hear your thoughts on why you love sweaters. In the book Ori is 50 years older that Fili is. **

* * *

It was cold. Snow fell on the ground covering the dead bodies of orcs, wargs, men, elves, and dwarves. It was just a few day's after the Battle of Five Armies, when the sons of Durin were laid to rest. Fili and Kili had died trying to defend their uncle and king after he had been wounded. Thorin had died on the eve after the battle ended - saying his last good bye to Bilbo. Thorin had been buried with his ancestors. Fili and Kili however had been buried under an oak tree growing on a little shelf hanging from the mountain. It had been Ori's idea to bury them their knowing how much they loved the freedom of being out doors under the sun. It was here that Bilbo found Ori kneeling in front of the two graves when he came to say good bye before returning to the shire.

"You know Fili and Kili gave me this scarf and these gloves for my fifty-ninth birthday," Ori said hearing Bilbo approach.

"I thought that Dori made those for you," Bilbo said sitting down beside Ori.

"No. Dori may be good at sewing, but he never got into knitting."

"I just assumed since you and Dori are family that he did," Bilbo said apologetically.

"I count Dori more of a friend than family. It was hard growing up since we were poor. That's how Nori started stealing things for our survival. Dori on the other hand worked all day and most all night. This journey is the first thing to happen to us where we were shall we say forced to live with each other and do some actual bonding. I counted Fili and Kili as my true family. I spent most of my days playing with them and writing down what they did each day. We became so close we were practically brothers in all but blood," Ori explained as tears started to fall from his eyes. Bilbo just placed his hand on Ori's lap in a comforting manner.

"I would give anything to go back to that birthday. I probably should tell it as my last gift to them."

* * *

It was a late spring day the market had been busy and Ori was trying to get through the crowds. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground by two blurs. One had golden hair and the other had dark brown hair.

"Opth," the dark haired dwarfling said immediately hiding behind his brother

"Please don't tell mama. She'll be furious," the golden haired dwarfling begged. Ori got up and saw what the two dwarflings in front of him were talking about. In each of their hands where broken bottles of red wine.

"Fili and Kili Durin!" A voice yelled above the crowed.

"uh oh. Mama coming," Kili said.

"Quick come with me if you don't want to face your mother's wrath," Ori said holding his hands out to the two. Fili and Kili quickly took Ori's hands and Ori navigated them through the crowds to Bofur's toy shop.

"Ah, what mischief did my two favorite dwarflings get into this time," Bofur said as he saw the trio come in.

"Nofwing," Kili said trying to look as innocent as he could.

"We may have tried to get some wine," Fili said nervously then turning to Ori said, "And I'm sorry that we ruined your scarf and gloves, Ori." Ori looked down as said items and sure enough they had wine stains in them.

"Don't worry about it Let's just get the wine off of your hands before your mother finds us," Ori said smiling. It took a while to get the stains off the two dwarflings since they would not keep still. Once they where done Ori escorted them back home to a displeased Thorin and Dis.

A few weeks later found Ori celebrating his birthday alone. Nori had left to be on his own two years ago and Dori was to busy trying to earn enough money. Suddenly there was a knock at the door getting up from where his had been drawing Ori went to answer it. Opening the door he found Fili and Kili standing trying to hide two packages behind their backs.

"We got somsing for you bufday," Kili said with the biggest smile on his face - handing his box to Ori.

"You did?" Ori asked.

"Yup. Well it was our idea but mama made them," Fili said handing the second box over as well. Upon opening the boxes Ori saw the neatly, knitted, grey-blue scarf and the light brown gloves.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will always wear them to remind me of you both," Ori said as he scooped Fili and Kili into a hug. The rest of the day Ori spent teaching Fili and Kili how to draw (upon the dwarflings' request).

* * *

"I made many more memories with them. Probably more than I could count," Ori said turning towards Bilbo.

"We will all miss them dearly, Ori," Bilbo said pulling Ori into a gentle hug. Ori gladly leaned into Bilbo grateful for the comfort. When Bofur came to check on them they had fallen asleep. Taking off his coat he put it over Ori and Bilbo when he noticed a drawing lying on the ground. Bofur picked it up to see that it was a drawing of Fili and Kili when as dwarflings sleeping curled up into each other.

"Some things never change," Bofur muttered as tears came to his eyes. Bofur carefully put the drawing down between the two graves. Before leaving Ori and Bilbo to sleep in peace.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Ok I am giving everyone a choice whether I leave it like this or I write an alterative ending where everyone lives.**


	6. alternate ending

**Hey everyone. I would like to hear your thoughts on why you love sweaters. In the book Ori is 50 years older that Fili is. So Fili is 9 and Kili would be about 4.**

* * *

It was cold. Snow fell on the ground covering the dead bodies of orcs, wargs, men, elves, and dwarves. It was just a few day's after the Battle of Five Armies and the three Durins were in the healing tents. Fili had been struck down by a sword through his stomach and Kili by arrows while trying to defend their uncle. Thorin had received his injuries while facing down Azog and killing him. They were deathly pale, but by some miracle the healers said that they would all live. Ori had gone to sit beside Fili and Kili when Bilbo came in to say his goodbyes.

"You know Fili and Kili gave me this scarf and these gloves for my fifty-ninth birthday," Ori said hearing Bilbo approach.

"I thought that Dori made those for you," Bilbo said sitting down beside Ori.

"No. Dori may be good at sewing, but he never got into knitting."

"I just assumed since you and Dori are family that he did," Bilbo said apologetically.

"I count Dori more of a friend than family. It was hard growing up since we were poor. That's how Nori started stealing things for our survival. Dori on the other hand worked all day and most all night. This journey is the first thing to happen to us where we were shall we say forced to live with each other and do some actual bonding. I counted Fili and Kili as my true family. I spent most of my days playing with them and writing down what they did each day. We became so close we were practically brothers in all but blood," Ori explained as tears started to fall from his eyes. Bilbo just placed his hand on Ori's lap in a comforting manner.

"I would give anything to go back to that birthday. I probably should tell you the story."

"Yes you should because I don't even remember it," a voice said. Ori and Bilbo looked down at Fili who had woke up.

"Yeah, I would have been only four or so," Kili said trying to sit up.

"Ok, just lie down before you hurt yourself again, Kili," Ori said.

* * *

It was a late spring day the market had been busy and Ori was trying to get through the crowds. Suddenly he was pushed to the ground by two blurs. One had golden hair and the other had dark brown hair.

"Opth," the dark haired dwarfling said immediately hiding behind his brother

"Please don't tell mama. She'll be furious," the golden haired dwarfling begged. Ori got up and saw what the two dwarflings in front of him were talking about. In each of their hands where broken bottles of red wine.

"Fili and Kili Durin!" A voice yelled above the crowed.

"uh oh. Mama coming," Kili said.

"Quick come with me if you don't want to face your mother's wrath," Ori said holding his hands out to the two. Fili and Kili quickly took Ori's hands and Ori navigated them through the crowds towards Bofur's toy shop.

"Ah, what mischief did my two favorite dwarflings get into this time," Bofur said as he saw the trio come in.

"Nofwing," Kili said trying to look as innocent as he could.

"We may have tried to get some wine," Fili said nervously then turning to Ori said, "And I'm sorry that we ruined your scarf and gloves, Ori." Ori looked down as said items and sure enough they had wine stains in them.

"Don't worry about it Let's just get the wine off of your hands before your mother finds us," Ori said smiling. It took a while to get the stains off the two dwarflings since they would not keep still. Once they where done Ori escorted them back home to a displeased Thorin and Dis.

A few weeks later found Ori celebrating his birthday alone. Nori had left to be on his own two years ago and Dori was to busy trying to earn enough money. Nori though had sent him some ink and a quill for his birthday. Suddenly there was a knock at the door getting up from where his had been drawing Ori went to answer it. Opening the door he found Fili and Kili standing trying to hide two packages behind their backs.

"What are you two doing here?" Ori asked kneeling down to be eye level with the two dwarflings.

"We got somsing for you bufday," Kili said with the biggest smile on his face - handing his box to Ori.

"You did?" Ori asked.

"Yup. Well it was our idea but mama made them," Fili said handing the second box over as well. Upon opening the boxes Ori saw the neatly, knitted, grey-blue scarf and the light brown gloves.

"Thank you so much. I promise I will always wear them to remind me of you both," Ori said as he scooped Fili and Kili into a hug. The rest of the day Ori spent teaching Fili and Kili how to draw (upon the dwarflings' request).

* * *

"I made many more memories with you two. Probably more than I could count," Ori said looking at Fili and Kili.

"Well it seems like you kept your promise even if we don't remember it," Kili said to Ori before looking back to his brother - only to find that Fili had fallen asleep. Ori smiled as Kili reached for Fili's hand and also went to sleep. Ori was about to get up when he noticed that Bilbo to had drifted off into slumber on his shoulder. Ori just shrugged, made himself comfortable and joined his companions in sleep.

When Bofur came to check on them they where all snoring like oliphants. Taking off his coat he put it over Ori and Bilbo then pulled Fili and Kili's blankets over them. While walking out of the tent, Bofur knocked Ori's bag of documents form their journey. He bent down to pick up the papers when he noticed a drawing lying on the ground. Bofur picked it up to see that it was a drawing of Fili and Kili when as dwarflings sleeping curled up into each other.

"Some things never change," Bofur muttered as he looked at the two smiling. Bofur carefully put the drawing down on the table between Fili and Kili before leaving.

* * *

** Please tell me what you think. **


	7. A visit and goodbye

**Hey everyone. I would like to hear your thoughts on why you love sweaters. **

* * *

It was just another day in the Shire. Bilbo had been cleaning out his closets when he found a brown-green, knitted hood which had him thinking of a particular dwarf scribe. As he was finishing cleaning out his closet, Bilbo heard the door bell ringing. Sighing Bilbo got up and answered the door only to find Balin and Ori standing on his doorstep.

"Balin and Ori. What a surprise and a delight to see you again. Come in, come in. Please make yourselves at home," Bilbo said stepping aside to let his friends in.

"It's good to see you alive and well, Bilbo," Balin said.

"We miss you back in Erabor," Ori added.

"I missed you all as well. Let me go get some tea and scones ready. Then you can tell me what has happened since the last time I saw you," Bilbo said and went to heat up the tea.

The three of them spent the rest of the day talking. Balin and Ori told Bilbo of all the repairs and changes that had been made and how every thing was returning to the way it was before Smaug. They told about the rebuilding of Dale and Lake town. They also told of the quest they were going on to reclaim Moria. When dinner time came around Bilbo fixed the food while his guests put their things in the rooms Bilbo had given them. Bilbo had gone to his room to get a fresh shirt after he had spilt some tomato sauce on the one he was wearing when he spotted the hood on the floor where he had left it.

"Ori could you come here for a minute," Bilbo called. Soon Ori came in happily smiling.

"Yes, Bilbo? What is it?" He asked.

"I want to give you this," Bilbo said as he handed the hood to Ori.

"Bilbo I can't take this,"

"Yes you can. You remember the stories you told Bofur, Fili, Kili, and I?" Ori nodded. "Well now I have one to tell you.

* * *

It was a cold night the snow swirled around as the wind blew. Then there was the one crazy hobbit lass that was out in that forbidden weather. Her name was Belladonna Took. There was one reason that she would be out in the cold. It was because she was running from a group of wolves they had crossed over from the Blue Mountains and started to hunt anything that moved during the night. Belladonna had been visiting her Took family to show them her new born son. Bungo (her husband) had to stay in Hobbiton to deal with some family matters. Before leaving her Took relatives, Belladonna had wrapped her son in her knitted, brown-green hood that her mother-in-law had made for her. Now that hood came in handy while she hid her son under a bush and ran drawing the wolves away from her baby. As she ran she prayed that her son would be kept safe and that if she was to die that some one would find him and take care of him. After what seemed like hours the wolves finally gave up the chase not only because they were getting tired but also the sun had started to rise above the horizon.

* * *

"Well as you can guess I did survive since I'm here now," Bilbo said handing the hood to Ori. "When I was younger it was more of a good luck charm to me. Now I am giving it to you hopefully it will bring you some comfort in the days ahead."

"Thank you, Bilbo. This means a lot," Ori said and gave Bilbo a hug.

The next morning found Bilbo waving goodbye to his friends for the last time.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and if any one has any ideas please share them.**


End file.
